Camping with Sikowitz
by LizAri27
Summary: It's the spring break and Sikowitz is taking the gang to camp in the forest. What will happen when Tori discovers Jade's secret ? Will they finally confess their feelings ? Major Jori romance and Cade friendship, maybe minor Cabbie romance. A French version can be written if someone ask for it ;)
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

**Chapter 1: Jade's POV **

"Come on Jade we're late!" I heard my aunt shouted

"Yeah I'm coming!" I shouted back.

I came downstairs with my two suitcases and got in the car. She drove me to school where the gang was waiting for me with our favourite teacher. It's the Spring Break and Sikowitz is taking us for a camping in the forest. You should ask you why he is doing that but I don't even know, he's such a weird man! But I'm not complaining, since my parents don't care of me anymore, I spend my holidays alone at my place and going out of it is nice even if that means I have to deal with Tori Vega for two whole weeks!

"Yay Jade's here ! We can go now!" I heard Cat exclaimed

"Come here Jade, put your suitcases in the van and take a sit." Sikowitz said.

I went to the back of the van, put my two suitcases in and then went to the side and stepped in. I waved a quick hello to everyone before sitting in the only empty sit, between Tori and Cat in the back of the car.

"Everybody ready?" Sikowitz asked. We could heard that he was very excited.

"Yeah!" Cat shouted, as excited as him.

"Let's go then!"

He started the van and few seconds after, we were gone. We're all silent for a few moments but Cat didn't seem to like it because she quickly began one of her famous brother's story.

"One day, my brother was camping in the forest and at night, a wolf came but in fact it was just his friend's dog!" she giggled

Everyone rolled their eyes. Cat's brother's stories are always strange, this guy is definitely not normal! That's right, Cat isn't very normal either but she doesn't do such weird thing!

"Why isn't there any music?" Tori asked to Sikowitz

"It's my cousin's van but he doesn't like music so there isn't any radio" he explained

"So what about Jade and I singing a song?" Cat asked, smiling at me, waiting for my answer.

"Whatever but I pick up the song" I simply said

"Kay kay!" she said happily "Jade picks up the song!"

"What about 'Give it up'?" I asked

"Yeah! Let's do it!" she shouted

The journey to the forest passed quickly. We sang all the way and none of us saw the time passed through.

"Everyone out!" Sikowitz exclaimed once he had stopped the van "Get your stuffs and come help me with the tents!"

We did so and began the installation.

"Sikowitz?" Cat asked "We're 7 and there are only 3 tents!"

"Right Cat! I was going to talk about it! There's one for the boys : Beck, André and Robbie –"

"And Rex!" Robbie exclaimed

"And Rex… " Sikowitz resumed talking "One for me and the last one is the girls' one for you, Jade and Tori"

Wait, did I heard right? I am going to sleep with Tori Vega for two whole weeks? These holidays are going to be very long …

"Yeah! I sleep with my best friends!" Cat shouted before hugging me

I hate being hug but this perky redhead is so cute that I cannot do anything but hug her back.

* * *

**Hi everyone ! So thank you for reading this first chapter of my first story ! I want you to know that I'm a French teenager so I thing this have some mistakes. If someone find one, please tell me so I can correct it ;) Thank you again ! Please give me your idea ! I'll update soon !**


	2. Chapter 2: The character's choice

**Chapter 2 : Jade's POV**

Once we're done with the tents and our stuff, we went to see Sikowitz who had to explain us what he wanted us to do.

"Okay so girls, you'll cook the dinners and boys you'll do the lunches. Sounds good to you?" he asked

Everybody nods, it's not like we have a choice!

"What about you?" Tori asked "Won't you cook?"

"I don't need to since I only drink coconut juice!"

Wait, this man never eats? He just drinks his coconuts all the day? I always knew that he is weird but not at this point! Anyway, I'll have to cook which is a thing I've never done … But since Tori Vega will be with me, this little miss perfect will do it! And if she wants me to help her, I can poison her food! That's a good idea! I know what you are saying 'Oh Jade might be mean but I'm sure she'll never dare to kill Tori!' You're right, I don't want her to die (yet) but if I can make her sick for the rest of the holidays it'll be fun!

"Oh and I want you to learn some things during these holidays so I'll ask you to do some acting exercise" he explained

Of course, he had to make us do strange exercises even during holidays !

"Okay so someone is going to pick up a character for each of you and you're going to stay in it from 10 am to 8 pm tomorrow. The first of you who breaks his character will have to do the washing up for the rest of the holidays !" he said happily

"That's not fair if someone has a weird character, he'll be punish during all the holidays!" Cat exclaimed

"That's the aim of the exercise Cat, you'll have to concentrate!"

"Okay so who choose for who?" I asked

"Hmmm… Cat you'll choose for Jade, Jade for Tori, Tori for Andre, Andre for Beck, Beck for Robbie and Robbie for Cat! You'll have all the afternoon to think about which character you want the other to be and you'll tell us during the dinner. The exercise'll begin tomorrow!" he said proudly

Very good choice for once Sikowitz! Me choosing for Vega will be fun and I'll make sure that she'll do the washing up everyday! Plus, Cat's choice won't be very hard to handle, I'm pretty sure that she'll choose a pet or something like that.

Sikowitz went back sipping his coconut in his tent, we left him alone and went back in our tents as well. The rest of the day passed pretty quickly, I thought, read a little and watched Vega and Cat cook the dinner. Soon enough it was time for us to tell the characters for the acting exercise.

"So Tori! Tell us what André is going to be!" Sikowitz shouted once we were sat around the table

"Well, André is going to be a sheriff with pink clothes and a very weird Spanish accent"

"Okay, I think I'll have to borrow Cat some clothes then !" he said with a smile

Tori and Cat giggled. That's right that seeing André in Cat's clothes will be fun. For once in her life Vega had a good idea! You're right that's not exactly he truth but anyway …

I didn't listen to the other's characters because it's really not interesting, but when Sikowitz called Cat's name, he kept my attention. So which pet am I going to be ?

"So Jade is going to be a very kind farmer who never say something mean to anyone and who also have a magic unicorn with her!" she shouted excitedly

Okay, I was almost right, I am not the magic unicorn but I still have one with me … This exercise will be more difficult than I thought it will be because I don't know if I'll be able to be kind and pleasant with everyone (including Vega and Robbie) during the whole day!

I was cut in my thoughts when Sikowitz called my name for me to tell us Tori's character

"Okay so Tori will be …"

* * *

**Okay everyone, at first I want to thank everyone for reading my story and also the ones who followed it and reviewed it means a lot to me ! Sorry again for the mistakes but I'm still not English ;) Please keep reviewing, it makes me really happy ! I'll update the next chapter tomorrow or Friday ;) Good day !**


	3. Chapter 3: Truth or Dare

**Chapter 3 : Tori's POV**

_"Okay so Tori will be …"_ she paused a few second "Me!" she ended proud of her

"What?" I asked, not knowing if I heard right

"Don't play the dumb girl with me Vega, I know you're not!" she exclaimed

Wait, did she really say that? Did she really admitted that she doesn't think I'm a dumb girl? I cannot believe it! Jade West said something nice (or at least not mean)! And to me!

"I mean, you're not surd! You heard me!" she quickly corrected herself

"In clear, you'll have to be a heartless bitch" I heard Rex say

Robbie quickly apologizes for him, saying that he didn't mean it but Rex's arm was already far away in the bushes

"Reeeeex!" Robbie shouted, running into the bushes

We all laughed, except Jade of course, but I could see a grin on her face. She was apparently proud of her which was not a big surprise for me

"Okay so while Robbie is looking for Rex's arm, why don't we begin to eat?" Sikowitz asked

"Yeah!" Cat shouted "Tori, Jade and I made you delicious lasagna!"

"Yeah, Jade was very helpful" I added on an ironic ton

"I know, you cannot do anything if I'm not around, I understand!" she said with a smirk

This girl is definitely impossible! She always finds ways to tell that she's amazing and thousands of other qualities. I don't say that she's not amazing, I have to admit that she's extremely talented: she is an incredible actress, a dancer and her voice is just wonderful! Plus, she's also beautiful with her long dark hair and her blue flashes. I'll never say all of that to her of course because I don't want to die but she doesn't let me indifferent. I know that behind the aggressive and impulsive girl, there is a sensitive and vulnerable one, I saw her when Jade came to me after she broke up with Beck, but Jade'll never show this other girl, it'll ruin her reputation of the big bad girl she made for herself

Robbie joined us about 15 minutes after the beginning of the dinner. He had found Rex's arm but couldn't put it back so Rex is going to be armless for the rest of the holiday! We finished the diner pretty quickly, talking about things and others. We hadn't begin Sikowitz's exercise yet so Sikowitz did the washing up, knowing that this was the only time he would do it

We decided to do a Truth or Dare before going in our respective tents. So we took chairs, sat in a circle and Cat began the game on his PearPhone

"Okay so, Beck! Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm Truth"

We waited a few seconds for Cat's phone to ask the question

"Are you actually dating someone?" Cat read

"Yes" he mumbled

Why did he mumble? Everybody know that he's dating Jade, it's not a secret.

"I think I didn't understand well!" Jade exclaimed "Did you forget that you dumped me a week ago and said that this time was the last? Did you already forget that?!"

Wait, what?! They broke up? The famous Hollywood Arts' couple broke up for good?

"I know, I wasn't talking about you!" he answered louder, interrupting my thoughts

"You're already dating someone else? I hope you're kidding me!" Jade continued

"Yeah Jade, I am dating someone else and before you ask, no I didn't broke up with you to be with her"

"So who is this girl?" she asked on an angry ton

"None of your business!" he shouted

Wow, I never saw Beck that angry, especially towards his girlfriend (now ex-girlfriend)

Jade didn't insisted, it was a waste of her time because apparently, Beck doesn't even think of telling us who his new girlfriend is.

"Hmm so, Andre Truth or Dare?" Cat asked shyly

"Dare!"

"Sing your favourite song" Cat read on her PearPhone

"Easy! Tori will you sing it with me?" He asked, looking at me

"Sure" I simply answered, knowing what he wanted to sing

_All my attention baby_

_My extra time_

_There's nothin' I won't give you_

_Girl if you were mine_

_Six million times I'm thinkin'_

_About your face_

_You know I'm crazy for you_

_Let me count the ways_

_Too many girls I'm chasin'_

_I've had my fun_

_But all the time was wasted_

_Girl you know that you're the one_

_It's a countdown to your love_

_You're my number one girl_

_It's a countdown fallin' faster_

_Don't think I'm gon' last now_

_Wait a minute_

_I said wait a minute, wait a minute_

_There's only one in your life_

_I want it to be me_

_Gon' set your heart on fire_

_Burnin' in the fourth degree_

_Serenade you, call your name_

_For you to come around_

_9, 10 back again_

_Count the ways I love you now_

_It's a countdown to your love_

_You're my number one girl_

_It's a countdown fallin' faster_

_Don't think I'm gon' last now_

_Wait a minute_

_I said wait a minute, wait a minute_

_Ooh Ooh_

_10, you're beautiful_

_9, you're amazing_

_8, you're contagious_

_Every time I look at you_

_6, you're a star_

_5, who you are_

_4, 3 know you want me_

_Don't you know that I want you too_

_You're the one (Yeah)_

_It's a countdown to your love_

_You're my number one girl_

_It's a countdown fallin' faster_

_It's a countdown fallin' faster_

_Don't think I'm gon' last now_

_(Oh, Oh) Wait a minute_

_I said wait a minute, wait a minute (Oh, Oh)_

_It's a countdown to your love_

_You're my number one girl_

_It's a countdown fallin' faster_

_It's a countdown fallin' faster_

_Don't think I'm gon' last now_

_(Oh, Oh) Wait a minute_

_I said wait a minute, wait a minute (Oh, Oh)_

_It's a countdown!_

* * *

We ended our song and resumed playing.

Robbie danced like a robot and Cat told us one of her brother's story

"Tori truth or dare?" Cat asked

"Truth" I answered

"Who is the most attractive person around you?" she read

Oh god, I cannot tell Jade, she will kill me and everybody will know that I'm in girls… It isn't such a big deal, I'm sure none of them is going to judge me but still, I don't want them t know for now

"So Tori? Your answer? And we don't want a lie!" Andre called me

"Jade?" I said shyly

Nobody said anything, even Jade. I saw something in her eyes but curiously it was not the anger I thought I would see. No, it was something else but I couldn't tell what. It quickly disappeared and the game continued. Nothing special happened because we put the soft for this time.

We stopped the game around 11 pm and we prepared to go to bed. The tent was just big enough for the three of us to stand up and sleep without touching the others. We slipped in our pyjamas and 10 minutes later, everybody was asleep. Everybody except me, I felt tired but the sleep wouldn't come! I was too preoccupied thinking about what I saw in Jade eyes, she wasn't angry when I said her I found her attractive, the thing I saw in her eyes was looked like fear but that isn't possible, Jade West isn't afraid of me or whatever I can say. It took one more hour for me to fell asleep, the last thing I saw was Jade's peaceful and sleeping face next to me

* * *

**Okay so end of this chapter! Thank you for reading my story and also for the reviews and favourites! I hope you like it! If someone has a request for the next chapter or later in the story, tell me and I'll try to include it in ;) I want to remember you that I can write a French version of this same story if you want (I'm French) and also that if someone is writing (or wrote) a Jori or Cade story, tell me and I'll read it for sure! Sorry for the mistakes and thanks again! I'll update tomorrow in the evening ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Acting exercise

**Chapter 4 : Jade's POV**

"Jade! It's time to wake up!" I heard Cat shout

"Cat! Out! Right now!" I yelled

I didn't specially intend to yell at her but I hate being woken up by someone shouting at me.

"Okay…" she said with a pout "But you better be ready in half an hour so we can begin Sikowitz's exercise"

Shit! I have forgotten this fucking acting exercise… I'll have to be a fucking farmer with a magic unicorn for the rest of the day if I don't want to do the washing up for the rest of the holidays (if we can call them holidays…) Anyway, it'll be fun 'cause Vega will have to be mean to everyone and I doubt that this little miss perfect is able to let at least one insult out of her perfect lips! Whoa, what did I just say?! Okay time to get ready!

"3…2…1…Get in your characters!" Sikowitz shouted

Okay, beginning of the hell…

"So, I want to change the rules a little, to convince you to stay in your characters as long as possible, I decided that the last person in character will choose who'll do the washing up! Clear for everyone?" He asked

Why does he always want to change the rules he made? He is really a strange man but anyway, at least if Vega doesn't break character first, I can be the last and choose her! That's a good idea in fact!

"No answer? I'll take that at a yes! So, you're at the beach and someone ask to go to the sea. Get ready!"

We laid down on the floor, like we're on the sand at the beach

"And… Action!" he shouted

"Hey my friends! Does anyone want to come with me in the sea?" Andre asked with his strange Spanish accent

"Yeah!" Cat shouted

"Are there fishes in this sea? If there are I'm in!" Beck yelled

" . . . .you" Robbie said, in a robot voice, pausing between every words

"What about you little farmer?" he asked, turning at me

"Of course, I'd be very happy to join you!" I answered, taking a kind and sweet voice "Can my unicorn come with us?"

"Yes! A unicorn!" Cat shouted, really excited

"And you, Jade? Do you want to come?" he asked, turning at Tori

"NO!" she yelled

Okay, that was the easy part, everybody know that I'd say that

"Let's go then!"

We got up (except Tori) and walked to the "sea"

"It's cold!" Cat shouted

" It' . " Robbie replied, mimicking to enter the water (**AN**: I don't know if it's the good syntax but I think you understand anyway)

"Robbie, you're out! A robot cannot go into the water!" Sikowitz interrupted up "I already told you, you need to learn a lot of things on robots!"

"But I'm a waterproof robot! It's a new technology!" Robbie answered, trying to stay in the "game"

"Did Beck say that it is waterproof? I don't think so, you're out!" he replied

Robbie pouted and sat down on a chair with Rex. Now he has to wait until the end of this fucking exercise

"Hey! I have an idea!" I exclaimed with my sweet voice "My magic unicorn can warm up the water so we can go into!"

"That's a good idea!" Cat exclaimed "Can your unicorn catch some butterflies for my collection?"

"Sure, just tell her which colour you want!" I answered

"Blue, green and yellow!"

I handed her the "butterflies" and she walked back to where Tori was to put them in a "box"

"Andre you're out!" Sikowitz interrupted again "Collecting the butterflies is forbidden, a sheriff cannot let people do that without saying anything!"

"Since when catching butterflies is forbidden?" he asked, shocked

"Now! You're out!"

He didn't argue with him, that was useless so he joined Robbie and Rex.

"Since you two, hmm three are out, you can begin to prepare the lunch" Sikowitz said, turning to them

"But that's not fair! Beck has to come help us!" Robbie exclaimed

"Right, Beck you're out too, you have to help them!" Sikowitz said

Beck sighed but walked away anyway. We're just 3 left now, Tori, Cat and me. Winning against Cat should be easy so I'll try to eliminate Tori at first!

"Hey Jade!" I called "Do you want to have a ride on my unicorn?"

"Who are you to think that you have a real unicorn? Is your name Cat?" she threw back

"What was that supposed to mean?" Cat asked, shocked

"Cat you're out!" Sikowitz interrupted for the third time

She walked away, angry

"Little redhead! I'm sorry for what this girl said but I'm sure she didn't want to be mean to anyone!" I reassured her "Do you want to play with my unicorn?"

"Sure, I'd love to!" she answered, happy again

Okay, that's a good thing, Cat is in a good mood again and I don't have to deal with this stupid unicorn anymore! What can I do next? Think, Jade! Think! You cannot loose against Vega! Coffee! Tori hate coffee but I love it, I have to try this

"Hey you!" I called using the sweet voice "Do you want a cup of coffee?"

"If you don't want to have Mr Scissor in your throat, you'd better stay away from me and don't talk to me again!" she shouted, taking my favourite pair of scissors out of her skirt.

Wait, MY pair of scissors?!

"How did you do that?! I had them in my boots this morning!" I yelled at her

"Jade, the real one, you're out! You broke character!" Sikowitz exclaimed

What? I lost against Tori fucking Vega?! This little bitch is going to pay for that! She took my favourite pair of scissors and on top of that, she made me lost the exercise! Now I'm sure that I'll have to do the washing up! I'd better stay at home…

"Okay, so Tori I think you know that you won" Sikowitz said "So, you'll tell us who'll have to wash up at the end of the lunch! Make a good choice!"

"Oh I will!" she answered with a smirk

* * *

**Okay so thank you everyone for all the reviews it means a lot for me to know that you like what I write and also that it's in a correct English ;) Hope you've enjoyed this fourth chapter! I'll post the next in the beginning of next week :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Tori's decision

**Chapter 5 : Tori's POV**

"So Tori who did you choose?" Sikowitz asked me once we ended the lunch

"I chose …" I paused for a moment "… Robbie!"

I looked at Jade and saw how surprised she was, she must have thought that I was going to pick her but I didn't want to. I know you should thought that I hate that girl but no! Even if she's a gank to me every time she can, I don't hate her. Why? Cause I know it's who she is and she's not going to change, no matter what I'll do! I love her the way she is, the big bad girl of the school! Wait, did I just say I love her? Gosh, I didn't mean that! Well I kind of develop a crush on her since the day she came to me to have Beck back but I can't tell I love her. Anyway, she'll never think anything for me so…

"Why me?!" Robbie shouted, interrupting my thoughts

"Cuz I couldn't choose and you were the first out of the game. Plus, the character you chose for Cat wasn't that good" I answered

"The butterflies' collector I chose for Cat wasn't worse that the crazy and obsessional fisherman Andre chose for Beck!" he replied

"Anyway, you failed being a robot which was a very simple character so you're going to do the washing up!"

"Okay… I think I haven't got the choice…" he pouted

"That's for sure!" Sikowitz exclaimed

"Do I have to begin today?" Robbie asked

"Humm…" Sikowitz thought about it for a few seconds "Yes! You're allowed to ask for help but I think that you already know the answer everybody is going to give you!"

"Luckily I still have Rex to help me" he sighed

"In your dreams man!" Rex exclaimed

"Hey! That's not cool!" Robbie shouted "After all the things I did for you, you can at least be nice one time in your life and do that with me!"

The argument kept going for a few minutes and eventually, Rex won it but that was not a surprise cause Rex always win the fights he has with Robbie!

"So what do you guys think about a trip in the forest?" Sikowitz asked

"Yeah!" Cat shouted

"That sounds good" André answered

"I'm in too! What about you Tori?" Beck asked, turning at me

"That can be fun! Will you come Jade?"

"Whatever" she sighed

"Yay! Everybody's coming in the forest!" Cat shouted

"Yay everybody is happy in a world full of rainbows!" Jade mocked

"Oh I love rainbows!" Cat answered happily

Jade sighed again, rolling her eyes. God I love when she does that! I can't explain why but that makes her even sexier if it is possible!

While Robbie was doing the washing up, we decided to went in our tents so we could get ready for the trip we're going to do with Sikowitz. Once in our tents, Jade pulled off her shirt and shorts to put on a large T-shirt and jeans. She did it quickly but not fast enough so I had the time to saw her beautiful curves. Luckily she was turning her back to me so she couldn't see that I was staring at her. Contrariwise, Cat didn't missed it and I won a strange look but she didn't do any comments and resumed changing in a better outfit for the trip in the forest. I did the same and in less than 10 minutes we were done. We joined Beck and André and waited for Robbie, talking about nothing. To say the truth, I wasn't paying attention, I was focused on Jade's eyes. They were so beautiful with that light! My thoughts were stopped when a hand was waved in front of my face

"Heart to Vega!" I heard

"Yes?" I answered, shaking my head to chase my thoughts away

"Are you okay?" Cat asked

"Sure! Why are you asking that?"

"Cause you were staring at me and you didn't answered when we called for you!" Jade exclaimed like it was an evidence

"I wasn't staring!" I shouted defensively

"Yeah sure!" she said, rolling her eyes "Anyway, Robbie is here, we're leaving"

I nodded and got up, following the rest of the gang to the forest.

* * *

**Kay so I want to thank ****everyone again for the reviews and the follows! It means a lot to know that you guys like what I write! And I also want to appologize for this late update but I was very busy in the past few days. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Please review to tell me what you like, don't like or excpect for the next chapters!**


	6. Chapter 6: Truth or Dare

**Chapter 6 : Jade's POV**

"Can we play blind man's buff?" Cat asked

"Yeah very good idea to play this in a forest!" I exclaimed

"Why not?" she pouted

Is this girl really stupid or does she do it on purpose?!

"Cause you will hit yourself in the trees and bushes if you can't see where you're going Cat!" I explained with an annoyed ton

"But I want to play a game!" she said like a little child who wants an ice cream

"We can play Truth or Dare!" Robbie exclaimed suddenly

Yeah, what's a good idea! Playing this game with a teacher… Even if Sikowitz isn't a normal teacher, he still doesn't have to know all the thing we confess during such a game! These guys are really stupid sometimes! Yell, the majority of the time but anyway…

"Sikowitz, don't you want to explore the forest to find some coconuts while we pause to play a few games?" Tori asked

Did that girl read on my mind? Or she just isn't as dumb as the rest of the gang and thought an intelligent way. Yeah, that's it. Anyway, Sikowitz believed her when she said there were coconuts in the forest and he left us alone to find some.

"Can I begin?" Cat asked, very excited

"Whatever" I mumbled

"Yeah! So Tori, truth or dare?" she asked

"Hmmm, Truth!" she answered after thinking about it for a few seconds

"Why were you staring at Jade when she was changing in the tent?"

"Yeah Vega" I added "Why were you staring at me? I mean, I know I'm wonderful but still!"

She didn't answer and looked at the floor very embarrassed. I love making her uncomfortable! She's so cute when she is embarrassed! Did I just say cute?! Really Jade?! Okay, she's a very attractive girl but I cannot say cute! I'm Jade fucking West! Anyway, why was she staring at me? I never saw Tori staring at anyone, she thinks it's not respectful...

"So Tori?" Cat asked, interrupting my thoughts and getting me back to the game

"Do I really have to answer that question?" Tori asked shyly

"Sure! That's the aim of the game!" Beck exclaimed

"Okay" she sighed "I was staring cause…"

"Because?" I asked her to continue

"C'mon guys, everybody know that Jade has a wonderful body! If you were here, you would have been staring too!" she said

Oh, so little miss perfect thinks I have a wonderful body! I never thought someone would say that one day, even Beck. But Vega did it in front of the whole gang and she seemed to really mean it! I would never say that to anyone, especially her but she is not that bad! In fact she's beautiful but anyway, I have to concentrate on the game!

"Dare!" Shapiro answered to Tori

"I dare you to throw Rex's clothes in a bush for the whole game"

He looked at Rex, don't knowing if he should do it or not

"If I were you, I wouldn't do this! Unless you want me to tell everyone what you do every night before going to bed!" Rex threatened

"Shut up!" Robbie yelled at Rex "Okay I cannot do that" he added, turning to Tori

"Sure you can" I exclaimed "Or are you afraid by a puppet?" I asked with a smirk, already knowing the answer

"Okay I've an idea" Tori said "You're allowed not to do the dare but you'll have to cook the dinner by yourself today!"

"Kay…" he sighed both relieved and annoyed to have to do the dinner plus the washing up "Andre truth or dare?"

"I think I'm going to take Truth!" he answered

"When are you going to ask that Northridge's girl out?"

"Chris? I already asked her out, we're going on our first date as soon as we come back for the camping!" he said happily

"Oh that's good! I'm so happy for you!" Tori exclaimed, hugging him

God, I'd love to be him in that moment! Being hugged by Vega must be so nice! Okay Jade concentrate!

"Rex! Truth or Dare?" he asked

Okay, since when this fucking puppet is playing the game with us?!

"Dare!" he answered confidently

"I dare you to tell us the things Robbie did before going to bed!"

Oh, that should be interesting! Robbie telling us his secrets! Because, let be honest, the puppet doesn't speak by itself!

"Every night, before going to bed, Robbie reads a fairy tale from his giant book. Then he eats a spoon of mayonnaise and sings a lullaby for himself to chase the nightmares!" he explained us

"Don't you just say that?!" Robbie shouted, shocked "I didn't throw your clothes on a bush! You couldn't say that!"

"Sure I could! That was my dare and unlike you, I'm not a coward so I did it!" he replied

They argued, once again, and once again, Rex had the last word.

"Black beauty!" the puppet called turning at me "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" I answered with a defiant look

"Okay so, I dare you to kiss miss rainbows and miss cheekbones then you'll have to tell me who's the best kisser" he exclaimed

* * *

**Kay so since yesterday's chapter was quite short and you let me a lot a reviews, I decided to update this chapter sooner that I wanted. Hope you've enjoyed it! Thanks again for the reviews and keep going with them I like it! I'll try to update another chapter by the end of the day or tomorrow! Good day to everyone**


	7. Chapter 7: Rex' dare

**Chapter 7 : Jade's POV**

_"__Okay so, I dare you to kiss miss rainbows and miss cheekbones and then you'll have to tell us who is the best kisser!" he exclaimed_

Is this guy serious? He'll never change, always asking if girls an kiss he's such a perv! Okay Jade, you have to choose: kiss your best friend and that fucking hot miss perfect or let that puppet win at that stupid game? The chose isn't very hard to do!

"Okay" I finally answered "but no photos nor videos!"

"Even if I keep it for me?" the puppet asked

"NOOO!" I yelled

Having to kiss Vega is enough, I don't need a photo to remember!

"Okay…" he sighed

Cat was just beside me so I decided to begin with her. I leaned forward and captured her lips, cupping her cheeks with my hands. It was very soft and actually it didn't disgust me. I even kind of enjoyed it. We pulled away after a few seconds and surprisingly we were both smiling. Yeah I was smiling too! I got up and walked toward Tori. I kneeled in front of her and leaned forward as well, tangling my hands in her hair while she put hers on my hips. Our lips connected and it was very different from the kiss with Cat. This one was harder but still sweet with a strawberry taste (probably from her lipstick). My thoughts were stopped when she began to lick my lower lip, asking for entrance. That took me back to reality and made me realized that, as much as I enjoyed it, I had to stop this before doing something stupid. I pulled away but let my hands rest on her shoulders, taking my breath. She was smiling from ear to ear and it was even more complicated to hide the smile that threatened to appear on my own face. I stopped looking at her, went back to my place and tried to concentrate on something else but of course, Rex had to say something!

"Woah, can you do it again?" he asked excitedly

"NO!" I barked at him

"You're not funny, you witch!"

"Wanna repeat that?" I dared him with a death glare

"Sure, you're a witch" he repeated

Robbie put one of his hands in front of the puppet's mouth and began to apologize for him but it was too late, my scissors were already in his stomach (if he has one).

"Reeeex!" he screamed, as if I stabbed him instead of this stupid puppet "Rex, talk to me, are you okay?"

No answers…

"No! Rex you can't leave me! I need you to stay with me" he shouted, beginning to cry

"Robbie that's okay, I'm sure he'll be okay!" Cat reassured him

"No!" he barked "He wouldn't be okay, he cannot even speak! I need to take him to the hospital"

He got up and began to run through the bushes. Okay, now that guy is going to the hospital! Wonderful! I have to find something so that he wouldn't go. Idea… Idea? Okay that's it!

"Robbie" I screamed, running after him "Robbie listen to me!"

He didn't answered but stopped running anyway.

"Robbie" I began, gasping for air "I don't think he can handle a ride to the hospital"

"What can we do then?" he said, resuming crying

"Stop crying!" I shouted

His eyes got wider, he was clearly terrified. At least he wasn't crying anymore!

"Okay, listen! I think that the only thing we can do is take care of him right here" I explained

"Here?" he asked, shocked "In the middle of the forest?"

"Hmmm, let's go back to the camp so that we can take the bandages and all the other stuff" I proposed

"Kay…" he sighed "Go get the others, I'll go ahead and find what we'll need so that we can begin when you come back!"

I nodded and turned around, running back to the rest of the gang. I explained them the situation once I get there.

"But do you even know how to treat a stab injury?" Cat asked innocently

"We're not going to really treat him Cat, he is a puppet!" I exclaimed

"Kay kay! So what are we going to do?" she asked

Gosh, would I have to explain her how the world turn after that?

"We'll make like we are treating him but in fact we won't do anything! We just have to put a bandage all around his stomach and he'll resurrect!" I explained again "Now let's go!"

"But we have to fin Sikowitz at first!" she exclaimed

Right, this guy might be stupid but he's still my favourite teacher so I can't just leave him in the forest!

"Okay so… you boys will look for him so that I can go help Robbie with Tori and Cat!" I exclaimed

"Kay kay!" she exclaimed happily

We get back to the camp where Robbie was waiting for us, pacing the whole area. We cured the fucking puppet and let them alone. We're now in the tent, in an uncomfortable silence, even for me!

"Why don't anyone say anything?" Cat asked shyly

"Cause we don't know what to say Cat!" I answered, beginning to be really annoyed by that perky redhead

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked, at the edge of tears

This girl might be very annoying, she's still my best friend and seeing her crying all by my fault was too much to handle in that moment.

"Sorry Cat, I didn't mean to be mean to you" I said softly walking toward her to hug her.

"I know" she sighed, stopping sobbing and hugging me back

We stayed like that for a moment, until Tori got up and ran out of the tent. I pulled away from Cat and stared at the tent's entrance. Okay what was this? Why did Vega ran away of me hugging my best friend? I'll have to find out! But for now, Cat needs me so I have to stop thinking about Vega!

"What are you staring at?" I heard Cat's soft and shy voice asked

"Nothing, I'm sorry, I sort of zoned out" I answered, trying to get my mind of Tori

"Kay kay! Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"It's kind of a personal question" she added shyly

"Just ask Cat!" I exclaimed "If I don't want to answer it, you can be sure that you'll know it!"

"And what are you gonna do?" she asked, smashing my shoulder playfully

"If I were you, I wouldn't want to know" I whispered in her ear

She looked at me and giggled for a few moments

"Anyway" she resumed talking "Do you feel something for Tori?"

I thought about it for a minute, what can I respond to that?

"If you don't want to answer that's okay, I was just wondering" she added quickly, propably because she thought I was thinking of how I can kill her

"It's not that I don't want to answer Cat, but I don't even know if I'm feeling something for her. Well yeah obviously I am but I don't know what" I answered softly

"I understand that" she said "If you want to talk about it, I want you to know that, as your best friend, I would always be here"

"Thanks Cat, it means a lot to me!" I said, hugging her again

"JADE! CAT! TORI! Come here!" Beck yelled

What's happening? Why is this fucking guy yelling after me? I'd better go to see what it is! We got up and went to find him.

"We're here what's happening?" I asked, with an annoyed ton

"It's Sikowitz" he began "We have kind of a problem…"

* * *

**Okay so what is happening with Sikowitz? What do you guys think of that? Have any idea? Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Please review so I'll know what you think or expect for the next chapters! I'm also looking for someone who can proof read my chapters because English isn't my first language ;) Thank you guys for everything you did! **


	8. Chapter 8: Beck' explanation

**Chapter 8: Jade's POV**

_"__It's Sikowitz" he began "We have kind of a problem…" _

Oh gosh… What had he done? Knowing him, it could be everything and I really mean it. If you say me that he is talking to a tree or playing a game with a bear, I won't be surprise at all!

"What kind of problem?" Tori asked, really worried

"Hmmm… He said that a bear told him that he would be able to find coconuts in the South of the forest and he doesn't want to come back to the camp until he finds them" he explained us

"Can we help him?" Cat asked excitedly

"Go help him Cat! I mean if you really want to, we can't stop you" I exclaimed ironically

"Will you come with me?" she asked, very serious

"No Cat I don't want to waste my time!"

"What was that supposed to mean?!" she shouted

God, she can be very stupid sometimes!

"Cause there aren't any coconuts in that forest!"

"Really? But the bear told –" she began, realising what she was saying "A bear cannot talk, can he?"

"No he can't, Sikowitz is having hallucinations again" Beck explained patiently

"Kay kay! So what can we do to have him back here?" she asked happily

"Don't know…" Beck answered "I came to you cause we weren't able to find a solution"

"What if we tell him that the bear pranked him because he was playing truth or dare with a rabbit?" I proposed

I know that this idea sucks but I cannot find a better one and we all know that Sikowitz would believe us so it isn't that bad!

"Yeah, why not" Tori said

"Let's do that!" Beck exclaimed

He took us to where Sikowitz was and after 10 minutes, our teacher was back at the camp, insulting the bear

It was dinner time and since Robbie didn't do his dare, he cooked us pizzas. Well he didn't really cooked them but anyway! We ate in silence and we finished eating pretty late and went immediately in our tents. We got ready and I took my place between Cat and Vega. I didn't really choose my place, it was the only one left! I knew that Cat would be okay to change with me but I didn't want to make a big deal of that!

"Do you want to play a game?" Cat asked

"Yeah!" Tori exclaimed

"And you Jade?"

"Whatever" I mumbled

"What do you want to play?" Cat asked again

"Why don't we prank call someone?" I proposed knowing that Vega wouldn't like that idea

"I don't know" she said "It's not really a good thing to do…"

"Oh please Tori it's the best game ever!" Cat half-begged

I knew that Cat liked this game (if we can call it a game) cause we played it every time I sleep over but she never told me it was her favourite game!

"Okay…" Vega sighed, knowing that she couldn't win against us

"Yeah!" Cat shouted

"Calm down Cat!" I exclaimed

"Kay kay" she pouted

"Oh don't do this face with me Cat, you know it's just that I don't want someone to hear us" I hugged her

I know what you're thinking: Jade West never hug anyone. That's write, the only person I hug is Cat cause she's so cute and innocent and I cannot stand the fact that she's sad or offended because of me. We pulled away a few moments after and began the "game"

"So, who do you want to prank call Tori?" Cat asked her

"Don't know" she answered, disinterested "whoever you want"

"Why don't we prank call your brother again?" I asked Cat

The last time we pranked call him, we ended up on the floor, out of breath. We laughed so much! His brother is so stupid!

"I'd like to but he's in a special hospital in Florida" she explained

"Why is he there?" Tori asked

Oh no Tori, you didn't do that?! Now Cat will tell her the entire life of his brother and in an hour, we won't even know why he is in this hospital!

"I don't know, my parents didn't want me to know" she said sadly

"Not a big deal Cat, I'm sure they just didn't want to bother you with that" I reassured her

"Yeah, you're probably right" she said after thinking about it for a few moments

"Of course I'm right!" I exclaimed, rolling my eyes as if I'm offended that she didn't already know that

"Sure" she smiled back "So, who else can we prank call?"

"Trina?" Tori asked

"Oh yeah! That would be so fun!" Cat exclaimed

"Okay, give me the number" I asked

We passed the 2 next hours prank calling other students oh Hollywood Arts. We had a lots of fun but we were exhausted so we decided to stop and went to bed.

We all fell asleep pretty quickly but I was woken up a few hours after by the sound of my vibrating phone. Someone was calling me. I didn't want to wake them up so I hung up without even looking at the ID and exited the tent. I walked a few steps away and looked at who had called me. Beck? Why did he do that? He just had to come see me! Anyway, I texted him instead of calling back because I didn't really want to talk to him right now.

**'What's up?'**

**'I need to tell you something'** he replied immediately

**'Kay, come outside'** I texted back

I waited a few minutes and saw him exit his tent and walk towards me.

"Why don't we go a little further?" he asked me

"Whatever" I mumbled

What does this fucking guy want to tell me? And why does he have to take me in the forest?

"Kay so at first, do you actually know why I dumped you?" he asked

"Because you wanted to date this fucking whore" I replied angrily

"I told you it wasn't the case!" he exclaimed, rolling his eyes

"Kay so why did you do that?"

"You know why!" he shouted, apparently as angry as me

"No I don't!" I screamed

"Cause you're a fucking dyke and YOU didn't love me anymore!" he shouted back

Woah! Did I heard right? Did he just say that I was a "fucking dyke"? This guy would have a very painful death! But before killing him, how can he even know that I'm in girls? I just figured that out a few months ago!

"You're asking yourself how I know about this aren't you?" he asked me, sure of what he was saying

I didn't answer but that was enough for him to know that he's right

"Well that's not very difficult to find out! You looked at me differently, you didn't hang out with me as much as before and I caught you starring at girls. Plus, you're always hugging Cat!" he exclaimed

"Okay, first of all, Cat is just my best friend! Is that wrong to comfort you're best friend with a hug? I don't think so! Then, I am still in love with you but apparently you're not anymore so whatever" I barked

"I'm still in love with you Jade!" he exclaimed, hurt

"Is that so? Is that why you dumped me? Is that why you're already dating this fucking whore?!"

"Hayley's not a whore! I won't let anyone talk about her like that!" he shouted, angrily

I never saw him that angry before! Wait, did he say Heyley? Is this guy serious?!

"Tara? Are you fucking kidding me?" I asked, hoping I heard wrong

"You wish I am!" he replied

Okay that's enough!

"I think we're done" I said, calming down a bit

I didn't answer but turned on his heels and walked away towards the camp. I was about to do the same when I heard a sound coming from the bushes behind me. I walked toward them and saw someone unsuccessfully trying to hide from me.

"Tori?" I asked, surprised "What are you doing here?!"

* * *

**At first, I want to appologize for this late update, I should have post this chapter sooner but didn't find a moment! I alsoo want to appologize for the mistakes I've made, I didn't have the time to proof read that chapter. If someone can help me with it, I'd love to! Thank you guys for reading my story, foollowing it and reviewing! It means a lot to me! Hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think or expect! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: Jade's POV**

_"__Tori?" I asked, surprise "What are you doing here?!"_

She mumbled something I wasn't able to understand which is something I hate! Like really!

"Talk louder, I haven't the capacity to read your mind!" I barked

"I kind of heard your conversation with Beck" she said shyly

"Yeah I figured that out by myself! My question is: why are you here?"

"I followed you" she said quickly

"What?!" I shouted "When did I allow you to follow me?"

"You didn't but your phone woke me up and I saw you walking in the forest with Beck and I didn't want him to do anything to you so I followed you, trying to be discrete. I wanted to quit when I figured out that he wasn't going to do anything but I twisted my ankle" she said, sounding shameful

Okay, she may have followed me but at least, she didn't do it to hear our conversation, she just wanted to keep me safe which is very cute! Yeah, I said cute. Jade West said that Tori Vega did something cute! I know I shouldn't say that but that's just the truth. After everything I did to her, this girl keeps trying to be my friend and she even tries to protect me against my own ex-boyfriend! Stop thinking about that Jade, you have to answer something to that!

"Okay so, anyway… Did you heard the whole conversation?" I asked

"Yes" she said under her breath

"So you heard that I am…" I began, not knowing what to say

"Yeah, I heard that too but don't worry, I am not going to tell that to anyone! I'm in the same situation so I know what it is" she reassured me

"Thanks" I first said "Wait, you said that you were in the same situation right?"

"Yes, I figured out I was into girls a few years ago" she answered shyly

"And you didn't say anything? Even to your friends?" I asked on a shocking ton

"And who keeps saying that I am not her friend?" she asked jokingly

"Oh you know what I meant!" I replied

"Anyway, no I didn't say anything to anyone except Trina and my parents. And you?" she asked

"I don't even know if I'm really into girls! I just know that I was more attracted by girls than by my own boyfriend, now ex-boyfriend, and that's why he dumped me but that didn't mean that I didn't love him anymore" I explained

"Okay so nobody knows?" she asked curiously

"Apparently Beck knows and since Cat is my best friend, she was the only one I told about that"

"Cat is your best friend?" she asked surprised

"Yes, she's the only person I'm close to, she knows everything about me and I know everything about her that's pretty cool to have someone I can talk to when something's wrong" I said

"So you're nothing more than friends? I mean best friends?" she asked, a lust of happiness passing in her eyes

"No! Why that question?" I asked, intrigued by this happiness in her eyes

"I was just wondering" she said, smiling

Is she really that happy that I'm just friend with Cat? And if she is, why? I mean, she tried to be my friend since she met me but is it really possible that she likes me? Like, more than a simple friendship? Is that why she is trying so hard despite everything I did to her?

"Kay, we should go before everyone start wondering about our sudden disappearance" I joked

"I'd love to but my ankle is still painful and I don't know if I'd be able to walk on it"

She tried to walk but quickly stopped when she saw that she was unable to walk without limping

"Apparently you cannot" I said "Anyway, just come here I'll carry you"

"You sure?" she asked worriedly

"Yes! Come on" I exclaimed

She jumped on my back and put her arms around my neck. I wasn't able to say why but this made me feel so good. The sensation of her arms around me was both comfortable and reassuring. I'd be lying if I say that I didn't enjoy this moment.

We arrived at the camp quickly because we weren't very far in the forest and went in our tents. I decided Cat up so that we could take care of Tori's ankle.

"Hey Cat" I said softly, shaking her a little

"Hmmmm" she moaned, still asleep

"Cat, Tori twisted her ankle in the forest I need you to wake up to help me" I explained

"Kay kay" she said with a sleepy voice

She opened her eyes, got up and took the medical kit in her bag before handing it to me

"How did you do that?" she asked to Tori

"I stumbled on a root"

"But, why were you in the forest? And how did you find her?" she asked, turning at me

Tori turned to me with a questioning look, quietly asking if she could tell Cat the truth. I simply nodded in agreement. She turned back to Cat and explained her the events of the night

"So you know about Jade now?" Cat asked after the explanation

"That's right. And there's another thing I need to tell you" she said

"What's up?" Cat asked, worried

"Nothing wrong, I just want to tell you that I'm in girls too. I didn't say it before cause I wasn't ready but I think that you should know" she explained

"Okay" Cat exclaimed with a smile "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Tori answered, a bit worried about the strange question Cat was going to ask

"Do you love Jade?" she simply asked

Is she serious? Doesn't she see that I'm right beside her?

"You don't have to answer that" I said for the first time since the beginning of Tori's explanation

"Sure, I was just wondering but anyway…" Cat said before resuming bandaging Tori's ankle

"I know but I want to" Tori said after a few seconds "Yes, I love you Jade" she said turning at me with a huge smile on her face

* * *

**So? What is Jade going to do? Does she have feelings for Tori too? Will she tell her that she loves her too? What do you guys think of that? Let me know! Thanks for everythiing you did! Keep reviewing it makes me really happy! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Tori's POV**

_"__Yes, I love you Jade" I said, turning at her with a huge smile_

I did it, I just said that I love this wonderful girl in front of her! I'm both relieve and stressed right now, what if she doesn't love me back? Which is probably the case because she's Jade and … Anyway, you know what I mean! But the way she acted in the forest was so not her and, after all, maybe there is a possibility of her loving me back so here is my chance!

"Jade are you okay?" Cat asked worriedly

She didn't answer, and she didn't even move. For the first time of my life, I saw Jade shocked! Like really really shocked! I waited 10 minutes but despite Cat' attempt to make her talk, she didn't say a word and kept staring at me. I couldn't stand it anymore so I get up and exited the tent, the answer was pretty clear, she doesn't love me back….

"Tori wait!" Cat shouted, running after me

I wasn't in the mood to talk right now but I stopped anyway

"What?" I asked, turning to face her

"Listen, I know that you should think that Jade doesn't feel anything for you because of the way she just acted but I know that you're wrong. She told me that she was feeling something for you but she didn't know what. She just needs time to make everything clear" she explained

"How can I be sure of that? I was just stupid to tell her that" I sighed

"No you were not! That's really a good thing, Jade would never do the first step" she said

She made a point!

"Don't you think Jade would have hit you or something if she didn't feel anything for you?" she resumed talking

"Yeah you're probably right" I sighed "What should I do then?"

"Just wait, she needs time and space, there's nothing you can do" she said

"Kay, can you bring me my sleeping bag? I'll sleep outside" I asked

"You sure?"

"Yes, you just said she needs space so I'll give her" I explained

"Kay kay! Do you want me to sleep with you?" she asked

"No, I think she needs you! Go back to her, I'll be alright" I said

"Kay kay!"

She walked toward the tent and came back a few minutes later with two sleeping bags

"I told you that you don't need to sleep with me, Jade needs you" I sighed

"I know, I just want to give you my sleeping bag, it's pretty cold outside and I can sleep in Jade's" she explained, smiling all the time

"In that case, okay! Call me if anything happen or whatever"

"Good night Tori!" she said, walking back to the tent

"Night!" I shouted back

I found a good place and quickly fell asleep, dreaming about Jade

**Jade's POV**

Cat just came back in the tent after bringing Tori what she'll need to sleep the rest of the night outside

"Are you sure she'll be okay?" I asked, quite worried

"Yes, I gave her my sleeping bag and she took her phone" she reassured me

"Kay, thanks Cat"

I really appreciate that she accepts to give me space and time so I clear up everything

"I'm going to sleep, wake me up if there's anything you want to talk about or whatever" Cat told me

"Thanks" I simply answered

I gave her a hug and kissed her cheek before resuming thinking about all the things that happened tonight: at first she followed me in the forest to make sure I was safe and didn't try to lie when I asked her. I liked the simple fact of her arms around my neck and finally, she said that she loves me! It's pretty clear that I feel something for her too but I am unable to say what, I never felt that for someone before, even Beck! I need someone to help me

"Cat" I whispered, shaking her a little to wake her up (again) "Sorry to wake you up"

"Stop apologizing" she moaned, still half-asleep "What's up?" she asked, sitting up

"Well, I told you I was feeling something for Tori and this feeling is growing up but I really need someone to find out what it is" I explained shyly

"Okay so, when do you feel it?" she asked, completely awake

"Every time she smile at me or touch me or even look at me" I said

"Well Jade, I think it's pretty clear" she said "you love her"

"That cannot be that, I was in love with Beck but I never felt that" I exclaimed

"Is these feelings stronger than the one you had for Beck?" she asked

I thought about it before answering. That's right, the feelings I have for Tori are way stronger than everything I ever felt for Beck

"Yes, what does it mean?" I asked

"I don't know" she sighed "but one thing is sure, you love Tori"

"What should I do then?"

"Do you want something with her?" she asked

"I don't know…" I sighed

"So you have to choose" she said "if you want something, just tell her the feelings you have and if you don't, let her know so that she could go over her own feelings"

"Thanks Cat" I whispered, hugging her

"Anytime" she whispered back

We laid back and quickly fell asleep in each other' arms

* * *

**Sorry for this late and short update! I won't be able to update another chapter before next Saturday so I'll try to post another chapter by the end of the day if you guys want me to so let me know ;) Hope you liked this chapter! Let me know if you have any idea of what should happen or anything else. I also want to apologize for the mistakes ;) Keep reviewing and following, it makes me really happy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Jade's POV**

I was woken up by the sound of the tent's zipper, Tori was back. Is everything okay with her? I hope she slept at least a little… I sat up and released Cat without waking her up again

"Hey Jade" Tori whispered "Sorry to wake you up, it's only 6 o'clock but I didn't want the other to see me sleep outside, they'd have ask questions and … Anyway if you want me to exit I will"

"Don't worry about that it's okay" I said "I also want to apologize for making you sleep outside, I hope it wasn't too cold"

"You don't need to apologize for that" she answered with a reassuring smile "I slept outside cause I wanted to and everything was okay so…"

"Thanks for that by the way, it means a lot to me" I said with a genuine smile

She simply smiled back

"And, I also want to talk to you while we're just the two of us" I added shyly

Since when am I shy? Anyway, I just need to talk to her as soon as possible

"Yeah sure" she smiled "But before you say anything I want you to know that I know Beck dumped you only a few weeks ago and it's probably not easy for you so I'll understand if you don't want something yet. Well I don't know if you want something at all but…"

"Stop that" I interrupted her

She threw me a questioning look

"Okay, at first the fact that Beck dumped me is nothing you should worried about. I'm sort of happy he did it cause things were complicated and the fact that I wasn't attracted by him anymore was something very weird…" I explained "Anyway! I know it's odd but this thing I feel for you is something I never felt for anyone and to be truthful, it scares me, like a lot cause… Well I was in love with Beck and I was never like that with him, everything was easy and it was pretty cool but the sensation I have when you touch me or even smile at me is way stronger and I have to say, also very frightening!"

I interrupted a moment, realising what I just said, I just confessed to Vega that I was scared and talked about feelings, my feelings! Which is something I only talk about with Cat! Now that I did that, I should get to the point…

"Okay listen, I don't know if I should do that but maybe we can just give us a try?" I asked shyly

"Are you sure you want to do that?" she asked with a huge smile

"Yeah I mean, this feeling might be weird and scaring, I like it anyway and I…"

I was stopped by soft lips crashing on mines. God, it feels so damn good! I quickly kissed back before putting my hands around her waist. She responded by placing hers around my neck and deepened the kiss, licking my lower lip. I was about to allow her entering my mouth when a thought hit me, Cat was just next to us! Sure she was asleep when Tori came but how can we be sure that she didn't wake up during our conversation? I pulled back but stayed inches from her mouth anyway

"Tori" I whispered "God knows how much I like it but were not alone…"

"Yeah you're right" she whispered back, taking a step back

"Who said that I wanted you to move?" I asked playfully

"Oh, so I can be inches from your lips but I'm not allowed to kiss you?" she pouted

"Is little Vega sad?"

"Sure I am!" she replied

"I think that can be arranged if you're wise today" I said playfully

"You can be sure I'd be, the reward worth it" she smiled, taking a step forward again

"It's better like that don't you think so?" I whispered in her ear, making her shiver

"If you say so" she sighed

"Well if you don't like it, I'll just go out and take my breakfast" I said, walking out of the tent

"Jade come back here" she shouted once I was out

"I was sure of that, I'm so amazing that you cannot stand at least a minute without me" I said with a smirk

"Yeah sure" she said rolling her eyes

"Hey girls!" Cat shouted

"Hey Cat" we both replied

"Is everything okay with you?" she asked "I mean, did you work the things out?"

Tori turned to me, not knowing what to answer

"Yeah we did" I said with a smile "and I have to thank you for that, if you didn't help me, I don't know what I'd have done"

I walked toward her and gave her a hug

"Anytime" she smiled, hugging me back "Soooo? Are the two of you together now?"

"We can say that yes" I answered "we decided to give us a try and we'll see where it takes us"

"That's sooo cool!" she shouted

"Yeah yeah really cool but if you could calm down, it would be even better" I said, rolling my eyes "By the way" I added, walking back to Tori "I don't know for you but I'd like if we can keep that thing for us"

I might be very happy to be with her, I'm not ready to let everyone know that for the moment…

"Sure, whatever you want" she simply answered, stealing me a kiss

"What did I say? You have to be wise all the day if you want a kiss"

"But that's not fair!" she shouted "You're just in front of me and I'm not allowed to take the benefit? Like in a museum? You see such wonderful things but you're not allowed to touch?"

"Oh so you think I'm a wonderful thing?' I teased

"Sure you are" she answered, not without a blush

"Jadey" Cat interrupted shyly "Sorry to interrupt you but the boys are out and we should join them if you don't want them to come"

"Thanks Cat" I said, walking toward the exit of the tent

I stopped when realized that Tori wasn't following

"Go ahead Cat, we'd be there in a sec" I said, motioning for her to exit

"Kay kay" she said, bouncing out of the tent

"You coming?" I asked, turning to Tori

"Can I have foretaste of my reward?" she asked with a playful smile

"Don't know" I said, mimicking to think while walking slowly toward her

"Of come on I know you die to do it" she teased

"You just made a point" I answered before giving her a quick kiss

"Can I have more?" she whispered in my hear

I couldn't handle the desire to kiss her anymore and crashed my lips on hers. That's it, that girl has the power to make me lose control! We kissed a few minutes, my hands on her hips and hers tangled in my hair before pulling apart and heading out of the tent to join the others and take a breakfast. Not being able to touch her or kiss her during the whole will be very difficult…

* * *

**I know, I was very very long to post this chapter but I didn't find the time and the ideas to do it before so here we go! Thanks for reading my story and sorry again for the mistakes, I tried to write it the best I could but you know what it is! Anyway, thanks again and please review it's really helpful to have your feelings on this or even your ideas! I'll try to update soon ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Jade's POV**

"Hey girls" Beck greeted us as soon as he saw us

"Hiii" Cat shouted

"Hey Beck" Tori responded, not caring that much

I simply moan, not wanting to speak to him after last night

"Nice to see you too Jade" he said ironically

"Yeah whatever…"

"Is everything okay with you?" Andre asked

"Sure, just not in the mood" I quickly answered

They don't need to know about the events of last night

"If you say so" he sighed, not believing me

I decided to drop it before saying or doing something I shouldn't

"So, where's Sikowitz?" I asked

"Don't know, perhaps in the forest. He was already gone when we got up" Beck explained

"He should be back by lunchtime I think" Robbie added

"What if he don't?" Cat asked worriedly

"Don't think about the worst Cat, I'm sure he'll be there. But in case he doesn't, we'll go looking for him" I said on a strange reassuring tone

"Kay kay!" she shouted, smiling again "can we have breakfast? I'm really hungry!"

"Sure" Tori said "Would you come with us?" she added, turning at the boys

"Well we already ate so we're gonna take a walk and see if there's a cool place to hang out on the afternoon" they explained

"Sounds good to me! Bye!" I exclaimed before turning on my heels to help Cat with the stuffs we needed for a decent breakfast. They didn't look surprised though, probably because everybody know me well enough to know that this is quite a habit for me to be harsh… I saw them walking in the forest and returned my attention on the breakfast, I was so hungry!

"We'd be back in an hour or so. Can you girls take care of Rex while we're gone?" Robbie asked, stopping for a while

"Yeah sure, I'll keep an eye on him" Tori reassured him

"Thanks, enjoy your breakfast!" he exclaimed, running to catch up with Andre and Beck

As soon as they were out of view, I went over Tori still looking in the forest and hugged her by behind

"Looks like you may not have to wait the end of the day for a reward" I whispered in her ear

I felt a shiver going through her spin and smiled

"Sounds good to me" she whispered back, turning around so that her lips were only inches for mines "But what did I do to have such a good reward?"

"Well you look wonderful I think that's enough" I smiled genuinely

I know, I'm not the type of person to say this but what do you want, she's wonderful, I cannot help it!

"Is that so?" she smiled back

"Sure" I whispered before making contact with her perfect lips. I felt her smiling even more and soon, her arms were firmly locked around my waist. I pulled back a little, keeping my forehead on hers.

"Why did you stop?" she pouted

"Do you really want Cat to see her two best friends making out in front of her?" I asked slyly

"Oh don't care about me" Cat interrupted us "I'm so happy you two finally admitted your feelings"

"Thanks Cat, and remember, not a word of what happened last night to anyone" I warned her

She mimicked zipping her mouth and smiled. I released Tori still on my arms and walk toward Cat, giving her a quick hug and a truthful "Thanks" before pulling back and sitting down on a chair

"You coming?" I asked, turning to Tori and motioning to my laps

She quickly took the hint and came to sat on my laps, giving me a peck on the cheek

"So where's my breakfast?" I asked Cat

"Right here" she answered, giving me a thermos full of black coffee (my favourite) and some French toast

"Actually I was kidding but thanks, I'm so lucky to have you as a best friend" I genuinely smiled

"You're welcome, I thought you were going to be a little too busy to make it by yourself" she responded

"Good deduction" I giggled "Are you going to eat something?" I asked Tori

"No, I never eat in the morning" she explained

"Really? Aren't you hungry during the day?" I questioned curiously

"No" she simply said "Well today I kinda am but not because of that" she added with a wink

"Oh you naughty girl!" I exclaimed in faux shock

"Don't you dare try to say that you don't like that"

"I wasn't gonna say this" I pouted

"What were you going to say so?" she asked curiously

"Too late, I don't wanna say it anymore" I responded, sticking my tongue out

"You're not very funny…" she pouted too

"I know!" I smirked before getting back to my toast

"Can I have some?" she asked shyly

"Are you still mad at me?"

"I wasn't mad at you…" she sighed

"Unfortunately it's too late to have some but you can still taste if you want" I grinned, sticking my tongue out

Before I knew it, my tongue was in her mouth. I quickly took it back only to enter her mouth again a few seconds later. God, it felt so damn good, if I could, I'd do it all day long! Unfortunately, we weren't alone…

"Hmmm Jadey" Cat tried quietly

I pulled back from Tori and won a whimper to which I responded by a kiss on the cheek efore turning my attention to Cat

"I'm really sorry for interrupting you again but Robbie just texted me, they'd be there in 10"

I sighed, can't they stay away for 30 more minutes? Apparently no…

"Thanks Cat! We should go get ready" I said while getting up, my arms still around Tori's waist

"Sure" Tori whispered, turning to give me a quick peck on the lips and walking to the tents

"Hmm yeah you should go get ready" Cat nodded "I'm gonna stay here and wait for you to do – well what you have to do"

She sounded rather embarrassed which made me giggle a little

"Don't worry Cat, we'll be there in a few minutes" I reassured her "But in case they came back before, can you come and get us?"

"Sure, no prob" she smiled

"Thanks you're the best" I said while giving her a hug

"Yeah yeah I know but now go get Tori" she smiled before pushing me toward the tent

I turned to her and smiled before entering the tent. The first thing I saw was a wonderful girl, My girl, in low cut tank top and slim shorts. God she was so hot!

"Like what you see?" she teased

I wasn't able to answer that but nodded, my eyes still wide open

"I'll take that as a yes" she said seductively, taking a few steps toward me

"You're just the most wonderful thing I've ever seen" I whisper in her ear

"Thanks" she whispered back before walking past me and out of the tent

"Are you kidding?" I shouted "You can't do that!"

"I think I just did" she shouted back

This girl's definitely gonna be the end of me …

**I'm really sorry for this very late update but I returned to school and was like very very busy and didn't find the time nor the desire to write another chapter so here I am. I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Please let me know what you think or if there are mistakes, I didn't have time to proof read :/ I'll try to update another chapter as soon as possible. If you have any idea for the following chapters, let me know too! Later haters :p**


End file.
